Dance In The Dark
by SarahKl
Summary: Finally managed to republish this! I've been meaning to continue it for ages. For all of those who haven't read this yet i'm leaving place for mystery and curiosity in this summary since i'm really bad at writing them, hopefully you'll try this story out and enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my second attempt Naomily fic. At first I didn't like AU, well I didn't think I'd like it anyway, but then I read this fic from Foolishgames named Electric Feel, and it kind of blew me away. So I began to read other AU fics and I actually found them pretty good, so there it is, my first attempt to an AU story!**

**Remember I'm French, still learning English, so forgive my possible vocabulary/grammar/syntax mistakes. I'm glad for any comment, positive, negative (but constructive please, I don't like people hating on authors just because they don't like the stories).**

**I don't know yet if I'm gonna leave it to a one-shot or not, it's up to you guys, so please tell me what you think! ;)**

Naomi's POV

I don't know how I got there, sitting in this big crowded club in downtown Bristol, on a date with my girlfriend Stephanie. I don't even know why I had a girlfriend right now, we both knew I wasn't made for relationships. Yes, _we_, she knew it as well as I did, she just didn't want to admit it to herself. But anyway, she wanted a relationship with someone, and I was here. Plus it made my mum happy that I'd finally "settled with someone nice". Fuck if she knew what I thought about that.

I wasn't much the going out and making friends type. Most of the time I just went out in clubs, found some fit girl and got some action before sneaking out in the morning. Yeah, that was me, find'em, fuck'em, forget'em. I was not proud of that, I knew I was being a total arsehole, but giving my heart away so it could get ripped out of my chest and reduced to shreds was simply not an option. I know, I'm such a fucking cliché, shoot me. So, anyway, after a miserable life in college I ended up studying politics, something I've always been interested into, so that part wasn't entirely boring. At first I enjoyed my new life after graduating, going out to get fucked up, getting some experience by hitting on girls whenever I felt like it, sometimes bringing them home. That seemed a bit like freedom to me, y'know, getting to start again. But it had been like 4 years or so now, and I was getting tired of it. That's when I met Stephanie. She was beautiful, don't get me wrong, hot, clever, funny and everything, but I just didn't feel anything for her. That's why I've been such a bitch to her I guess, fooling around behind her back without telling her. But even though I knew I wasn't going to grow old with her and that sort of shit, I still cared about her. So that's why I'd let her bring me here.

It was a rather big place, with some booths against the walls, a scene for some bands to come and play, and a dance floor where people were squeezing and moving in rhythm with the loud music coming out of the speakers. There were no band tonight, just some electro sound that wasn't total shit like it was in most of the clubs around here. It was not a bad place, and the barmaids dressed like they wanted us to rip the small amount of clothing they were wearing were far from hard on the eye. I let my mind wander around the bar and the people dancing not far away from it, sipping absentmindedly on my cocktail.

"So, don't you have anything to tell me then?" I heard Stephanie asking me over the music.

She had been asking me that all fucking day, and I had absolutely no idea what she wanted me to tell her. So every time, I just blurted out something I thought she would be pleased to hear, hoping it would be it.

"Erm, I love you?"

Of course I didn't think that, and I think she knew it. These words had no meaning to me. I don't think I'd ever been in love, so I just used those three words every time they could get in handle. She darted an angry look at me. Shit, wrong again. I saw her getting up and rushing towards the exit. _Fuck!_ I thought before running after her. We got out of the club, the music fading behind us as we closed the big door. It was a few days after the beginning of summer holidays, and a warm breeze was blowing, making the weather nice even though it was already pretty late in the evening. Stephanie was turning her back to me and I was clueless about what was happening.

"Babe, what the fuck?"

"Don't _babe_ me right now. You know what Naomi? I've really tried to make this work between us, but you just don't give a fuck do you?"

I could see she was hurt, and I was used to girls looking at me like that, but it was different with Stephanie. I'd never dated a girl for that long - like 3 months or something, yes, I was that pathetic - and I cared about her, even if there was nothing more to it that that. I'd tried dating boys in college, and I had a "serious" - by "serious" I mean vaguely lasting - boyfriend once, but it never worked, I just couldn't bring myself to love him. Yeah, okay, I guess that was because I don't like boys. But anyway, it'd been years since I'd embraced my sexuality, and still I hadn't loved anyone. So yup, guilty. The problem didn't came from the boys or the girls or whatever, it was all me. I looked down and chose to tell the truth for one. She really deserved it.

"Steph, don't say that, I really care about you"

Yes, that was true. I'd left out the "I care about you but I can't stop cheating on you" or "I don't love you but I stay with you because it makes my mum happy" stuff, thinking it would be easier for her to manage that way. But still, is _was_ the truth wasn't it?

"Really? Do you Naomi?"

I nodded sincerely at her words and the rage in her look just got worse.

"Yeah, right, so why did you forgot my fucking birthday?"

Oh shit. I knew I was forgetting something. _No, you don't_, I thought to myself. Yeah, right, I didn't know. I mean, I knew her birth date, but I was miles away from remembering it was today, and I'd spent all the day wondering what she wanted me to say to her. Fucking hell, I really was that stupid. I interrupted my train of thoughts and spit out sheepishly the first thing that came to my mind.

"Happy birthday!"

_Oh good, Campbell, really good_. Stephanie's eyes were filled with unshed tears and boiling anger. Well, I couldn't blame her, could I? She walked towards me, and she looked like she was ready to burst.

"Fuck you Naomi, fuck you! Just, forget me okay? Fucking cunt."

With that, she threw a punch at my face and walked away. Fucking hell, that girl could hit.

"Oi!" I let out as I touched my eyebrow.

My eyes widened when I looked at my fingers. Blood. Fucking great. I took a fag out of the pocket of my jeans and lit it, grateful for the smoke running down to my lungs. When I finished smoking, I went back in the club, making my way towards the toilets so I could look in the mirror and evaluate the damage. There was a cut above my left eye, and some blood had dried on the side of my face. I cleaned it until the cut and the already forming bruise were the only marks left to see, and took a deep breath before going back in to sit in the booth I was occupying with my now ex-girlfriend a little while ago. I put my head in my hands and closed my eyes. I guess it was meant to end that way one day or another, and I was actually glad she dumped me because of a fucking birthday rather than because she discovered about my multiple nights out. Yeah, not only was I a selfless bitch, I was also a right coward. Cute, eh?

"Hi" I heard a husky voice saying "what can I get you?"

I didn't even bother to look up to her. I really didn't want to talk to anyone, and even less making small talk to a pretty girl before an other mindless shag.

"Fuck off" I just said, hoping she'd go away.

"Yeah, right, fuck you then" the girl said before probably walking away.

Score two for me tonight, I was on a roll. I opened my eyes a few minutes later and decided I needed another fag before a good night of sleep. I looked at my phone and realised I had a text from Stephanie. Nothing but various insults, some of them true, but I guess I deserved it. Yes, I definitely deserved it. It was not far from midnight when I left the club, decided to go home. I stopped on the sidewalk in font of the building, looking around for my car, trying to remember where I'd parked it. And then it hit me. Stephanie's car. We got here with her car. _Shit!_

I looked around me to see if there wasn't a taxi somewhere, but the only thing I spotted was a redhead sat on a wall across the street, smoking a spliff. She was looking quite fit. _No, Naomi, don't even think about it. Home, you said, remember?_ Yeah right, home. _Fuck that_ I thought before joining the stranger and standing before her.

"Bonsoir" I said, looking in her eyes, finally getting a close look at her face.

Fuck me, she was not fit at all. _Fit _was not the word to describe her. Her bright red hair was cascading around her face, and the strands of hair falling on her forehead were making her look incredibly hot. Her skin was pale and her eyes were deep brown. My eyes fell from her flawless face to her body. She looked small, but she had everything she needed in all the right places. The tight red vest she was wearing above a white shirt was pushing up her tits in a very appealing way, and her black shorts were not leaving much to imagination. Yeah, definitely not fit. She was fucking gorgeous, and I recognised the outfit as I took another look at her. She was one of the barmaids in the club. I was pulled out of my leering session where she cleared her throat, forcing me to look back up in her breathtaking eyes. She looked royally pissed off.

"What do you want?"

And then I recognised it. That husky voice. Fuck, it was the girl I'd told to fuck off a few minutes earlier. Normally I wouldn't have bothered to make it right, but I don't remember that any girl had ever made me that turned on just by looking hot.

"I'm sorry about earlier" I said, nonchalantly lighting a fag.

She rolled her eyes like she didn't give a fuck, and she answered, her husky voice making my hairs stand on end.

"Yeah, right. How'd you know it was me anyway? You didn't even look at me earlier."

"I erm… Well I…"

What the fuck was going on? Me, nervous? Nah, I didn't do nervous. I took a long drag and breathing heavily before finally forming a coherent sentence.

"I didn't know. I saw you from across the street and couldn't help from noticing how pretty you are. Then I heard your voice, that's when I knew. Anyway I'm sorry. Nasty breakup, not that you would care."

She didn't respond and kept looking at me like she was trying to get into my head, which made me a little uncomfortable. Nobody ever got into my head, what was going on in there was private. I had to stop her from staring at me, I needed to go. I cleared my throat, trying to make my voice sound steady and confident.

"Yeah, so anyway, I'm sorry. I'll just leave you to it then."

I nodded goodbye and began to walk away, but I felt a small hand grabbing my wrist and pulling me back. And just like that, I was facing her again. A sexy smirk was dancing on her lips. She was still holding my arm and she pulled me a little closer before wrapping her arms around my neck, and leaning in, her hot breath tickling my ear.

"So you're the player type then?"

How did she figured that out? I wasn't able to think clearly, and I was on the verge of wetting my knickers just at the sound of her voice. I couldn't talk, so I just nodded as she pulled away.

"Take me to yours" she said, getting off the wall and throwing me her car keys before grabbing my wrist once again and heading towards her car.

Fucking hell, who was this girl? I couldn't do anything but oblige, and I drove her car to my place, neither of us saying anything during the ride. I finally parked up and got out of the car. I walked to a little house made of red bricks and I was trying to open the blue door when I felt her arms wrapping around my waist from behind, and her lips placing hot kisses on my neck. That was all it took to make me quite wet already, and when I finally opened the door she slammed me against it to close it and brought her lips to mine in a heated kiss. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to let me in. Fuck, she tasted good. I smiled in the kiss as I noticed she had her tongue pierced. Hot. I ran my hands down her sides and dropped my keys before grabbing her thighs. She squealed as I lifted her off the ground to carry her, and even that she made it sexy. I carried her to my bedroom and she wrapped her legs around me, never breaking our kiss, her hands tangled in my hair.

I finally reached the bedroom and l was about to lie her on the bed when she dropped her feet on the ground and turned us around. She pushed me until my legs met the edge of the bed, forcing me to sit down, and she straddled me, wasting no time before getting rid of my top and unbuttoning her vest. Fuck she was hot, and my knickers were now soaked through. Her lips left mine and she kissed my neck, sucking on it, biting it lightly, causing me to moan at her touch. I felt one of her hand unbutton my jeans while the other one was unhooking my bra, and she lifted her self just enough to leave me enough space to get rid of my jeans. I was sitting in nothing else than my knickers, and I decided she was still wearing far too much clothes. I got rid of her bras and took one of her perfect breasts in my mouth, gently biting on her stiff nipple, causing a loud moan to escape her lips. I unbuttoned her shorts and mumbled against her.

"Take them off"

She got up just a second, causing me to miss the contact instantly, and sat right back on my lap to kiss me again, straddling me once more. One of my hands was kneading her breast, the other one was stroking her back. I can't believe how ridiculously wet she'd got me, and I needed more of her.

"Fuck me" I whispered in the kiss and I felt her smile on my lips before she pulled away.

She laid me back on the bed and changed her position, so she was kneeling on the ground between my legs, both of her hands on my tits, her thumbs rubbing my nipples. I shuddered in anticipation and grabbed the sheets beside me when I felt her tongue lick my folds. She darted her tongue inside me, tasting the wetness down there, and I couldn't help but groaning in frustration. I needed more, and she was fucking teasing me. Finally, her tongue traced its way up to my clip, tasting it, flicking it. Then everything went fast and she started sucking on it, sometimes circling it and sometimes teasing it with the tip of her tongue. Fuck me, she was really, really good. One of her hands left my breast and traced her way down my stomach, heading right where I wanted it. She plunged two fingers inside me as she continued sucking on my clit and rubbing my nipple, and my eyes rolled back in my head.

"Shiiiiiit" I heard my distant voice saying as I grabbed harder on the sheets.

She sped up her tongue even more and added a third finger inside me, thrusting in and out in a perfect rhythm. I was so close now, I closed my eyes and let go of the sheets to tangle my hand in her hair, pushing her even deeper in my dripping wet pussy.

"Fuck, I'm going to…"

And that was it, I stopped mid-sentence as the extremely hot girl brought me to my climax, surfing wave after wave of pleasure. I was seeing fucking stars all around me, and shuddering, my hand still tangled in her hair, her fingers still inside me. Eventually I felt my body calm down and I let out a small moan as she slip her fingers outside of me before taking each one of them in her mouth, licking them clean.

"Fuck me, that was so, so good."

She smiled at me and I pulled her up to meet her face and kiss her lips, tasting my own juices in her mouth, almost causing me to come all over again. That was fucking incredible, mind-blowing, earth-shattering sex, and I needed to return the favour to her. I needed to be inside of her and to make her scream. I wasted no time in turning us around so I was on top, and proceeded in making her feel as good as she'd just made me feel.

We both collapsed on the bed, a thin layer of sweat covering our bodies, and tried to calm our breath. That had been fucking incredible, and I still couldn't believe how freaking good she tasted. I turned my head to see her, and she looked into my eyes, a smirk dancing on her lips.

"So… It's true then" she said, still panting.

"Sorry?"

"Over confident girls and all… Not that good in bed"

The smirk on her face widened and I could see she was refraining herself from laughing at my shocked expression. Jesus, I could swear she was asking for more. And I was going to give it to her.

"All right, I guess I will have to try and please you once more then"

And with that my hands were all over her again, and our tongues were engaged in a furious battle for dominance. _Not that good in bed_, I thought, smiling in the kiss, _I'll fucking show you how good I am_.

Within minutes our bodies were sweating again, and our breaths were coming in heavy pants as we fucked each other like we couldn't get enough. It was better than drugs, better than alcohol, better than any food or drink or any fucking sport. It was just passion in its purest form, overtaking us, pulling our bodies together all fucking night. We crashed on the bed one last time as the sun was starting to shine through the curtains and I laughed nervously, trying to calm my breath.

"Not that good, uh?" I said, still stunned by the incredibly hot sex we'd just had for hours.

I heard her giggle beside me and it made me smile even wider. Got I never wanted it to end. We stayed like this for a moment before she got up and started looking for her clothes. I propped up on my elbows to look at her, following everyone one her movements, licking my lips as I leered at her perfect body. She finished getting dressed and looked at me, a smirk on her face as she realised I was totally checking her up.

"Hopeless perve" she said with a wink before placing her hand on the door handle.

I knew the drill, this was the moment when she left without giving me her number, or even telling me her name. It was weird to be on the other side for once, and oddly I wanted to ask her number, and her name. She opened the door and prepared to leave, stopping in the doorway and looking at me one last time. I opened my mouth to say something cool and confident.

"Thank you gorgeous" I said, my voice a bit more shaky than expected.

"Anytime"

She smirked again and something I couldn't put my finger on went in her eyes for less than a second. Then she blinked and it was gone, just like that. She turned around and I heard her say before going out.

"Goodbye, Naomi"

I laid my head back on the bed, the events of the night rushing back to me. Then my eyes widened as I realised, and I propped my self up again, my brain almost melting from replaying the night all over again.

How the fuck did she know my name?

**So what did you think? Should I continue it?**

**Hope you liked it x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm so grateful for your reviews really it made my day thank you so much! Here's an attempt at a second chapter, enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think!**

Emily's POV

I was regretting a bit now, not turning around to see Naomi's face while leaving. It must've been fucking priceless. All right, I reckon I've been perving a bit over her last night, but could you blame me? She was fucking hot. I drove home in quite a good mood, humming along with the silly songs coming out of the speakers, thinking about the unbelievable night I'd just spent with a gorgeous blonde.

I was working at the bar that night, another long night, full of dirty sweaty man, some of them older than others, always flirting with you and all. Why can't they just order the damn drink? So anyway, a long, exhausting and uneventful night in prospect. That was before I saw this very hot blonde entering the club. That's when I started perving. Black tight jeans, a white shirt with a pig on it – it looked hot on her, I swear it did – shoulder length peroxide hair, exuding confidence. And holding the hand of a pretty brunette. That's when my hopes of spending a good night just disappeared completely. I wasn't close enough from confident enough to think I could hit on a taken woman and expect she would leave with me because of my overwhelming charm and hotness. So I just worked for a moment before taking a cigarette break, hiding from the people that came and went, so I could see them without being seen. What? I like watching people. The last thing I expected was for that sexy blonde and her brunette to rush outside and stop only a few meters from where I was standing, literally breaking up in front of me.

"Fuck you Naomi, fuck you! Just, forget me okay? Fucking cunt."

All right. Naomi it was then. _Oi_, I remember thinking when Stephanie punched her in the face. I'd overheard their conversation, clearly showing off that Naomi was a complete and utter bitch with women, along with a typical player. I could see that in her attitude, the way she was not disclosing everything, I could just see it. But oddly that didn't stop me from being so turned on by her each time I looked at her. So the next minutes were spent hiding there, battling with myself on whether I should talk to her or not. I'd finally made my decision when she came back into the club. Shit. Well, I had to go and find her then. And I did. A few minutes later, after I'd finished working for the evening, I found myself slightly leaned toward her, asking her if I could get her anything. And I was greeted with a cheery "Fuck off" that really pissed me off. I remember feeling quite hurt at the moment, and clearly not in the mood for conversation now. Actually I was in the mood for a spliff. So I just went away to smoke my spliff, sitting on that little wall. And then she came to me.

"Bonsoir"

Fuck that was hot. I was still pissed, but quickly the proximity between us and the way she was fucking checking me out made all turned on again, and I had to stop her from going away. That's when I released Animal Emily out of the cage, asking her to take me to her place. Usually I wasn't this king of girl, I was more like a romance-is-not-dead kind of girl, the kind that would go out on dates and get to know each other better, you know, that sort of thing. I didn't do one-night stands. But this girl, she was just activating something in me I didn't even know I had. That's how we found ourselves in her bedroom, making out like horny teenagers.

And then, here it came. The sex. I smiled in my car as I replayed it in my head. That was fucking good sex. So good I couldn't help myself from wanting more of it, teasing her to get it. Jesus, what was this girl doing to me? This was something casual for her, one night stands, I knew it, but for me it wasn't. Actually I'd never done something like that before her. She was doing something to me that I didn't quite understand. But I wasn't going to give her my number, or my name, or anything. I wanted her to get to me, I wanted to know if I had on her the same effect she had on me. That's why I chose the mystery thing, the "goodbye Naomi". Now, not only had I spent the night with a fucking gorgeous girl, but I also was sure she was gonna come after me. Score two for me!

I parked my car – well, my mother's car in fact – in front of our house, that silly smile still on my face. It was about 7a.m. and a chilly morning breeze hit my face when I got out of the car. I tried to open the door as quietly as possible and went upstairs in my room. I still lived in my parent's house, trying to gather enough money to finally get my own place, that's why I worked part time at this club. I didn't like it much, it was a bit creepy, and I didn't feel like myself, dressed like that, always flirting with the client and all. But it was the only job I could do while going to uni, since I was only working on the evenings, and I had to do it since my parents, mostly my mum, weren't going to support me financially if I decided to go. I opened the door to my bedroom quietly, and looked at my sister's bed. She was still asleep. I entered the room and went to kiss her on the cheek before taking knickers and a large shirt out of the drawer and going to have a shower. Everyone was still asleep, everyone including my parents, my little brother James and my twin Katie. She was nothing like me really, to everyone she could seem shallow and thoughtless, but I knew she wasn't like that, I knew it was her way of confronting the world. I could've managed to get my own place by now if I really wanted to, but I was staying for her at the moment, I think I wasn't ready to live without her yet. She was a real pain in the arse sometimes, but she'd always been there and I knew we needed each other.

I showered quickly, not wanting to wake up anyone and got dressed before going back into my room. I saw Katie shift in her bed, and her eyes fluttered open to look at me. She sat up and sleepily rubbed her eyes before asking.

"Where the fuck were you?"

"It was Friday night, you know I was work-"

"Don't give me that shit, you didn't come home, I had to cover for you, bitch!"

I looked down and walked to my bed. I sat on it and answered, still looking down.

"Sorry…"

"Yeah, right, but where were you?"

A rush of last night's memories came to my mind and I couldn't help but smiling blissfully again, my cheeks flushing a little.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, you shagged someone."

That wasn't a question. Shit. I felt my cheeks redden even more and tried to save myself.

"I… No! I wasn't, I just…"

Epic fail. Really good, Emily, smooth. I looked up and saw that Katie had a cheeky smile on her face.

"I know that look, that's the 'I've fucked all night long' look!"

I couldn't do anything but admit it now. I shyly nodded my head, already knowing how she would react. I looked at her and as expected, she had a huge smirk on her face. She'd always been that kind of girl, shagging random boys then moving on, she was the loud and confident twin. Everything I wasn't. I built that façade for when I was doing my job, but my sister had always seen me as the kind, shy and quiet girl I was, also sort of romantic. So the 'fucking someone you don't know then leaving in the morning' thing, well you could say she wasn't used to see it from me. The smirk on her face widened even more at my embarrassment.

"I didn't know you had it in you… Slut!"

"Not funny…" I mumbled, looking down again.

I heard her laugh a bit before she came to sat down beside me. She slightly poked my shoulder and I knew what she wanted from me.

"So, who was it then? Do I know her? Do _you_ know her?"

It had taken her time to deal with the fact I was gay, but eventually she'd gotten over it, and I was so grateful for that. Accepting my sexuality, that was something my mom couldn't do for me, that's why I was so eager to move out. In this house, in front of my mum, I had to act like I was a straight girl, or she'd throw me out. Then when I talked about moving out by myself, it was always the same answers. "Oh, for Christ's sake, you're only 21, how do you think you'll do that _on you own_" or sometimes some crap about me being selfish wanting to leave my family. So I stayed home, finding some sort of crappy and silly arrangement that suited my mom and allowed a fake and shallow truce. I was going to go, for sure, I wasn't going to spend much more time pretending, but I needed to talk about it with Katie first, and I wasn't ready to yet. I was drawn out of my train of thought by a light slap on my arm.

"Oi! Answer me you cheeky bitch!"

I looked at her. _Oh what the hell, might as well get over with it then._

"I met her last night when I was working. She came in with her girlfriend, then they broke up, and we met outside the club."

"And then?"

"Then I asked her to take me to her place" I mumbled shyly.

Hey eyes widened a bit at my confession and I looked down again.

"Well, I wouldn't have picked you for the dominant type. You must've been fucking sex-starved right?"

"Hey! Fuck off" I said, trying to sound serious.

"Seriously Em, when was the last time you got some action? It's been months since you've done nothing but studying and working. You need to relax a bit yeah? Have some fun?" her face lit up and I knew she'd just had an idea "come out with me tonight!"

"Katie, I'm working tonight you know that…"

"You can call your boss and see if you can work this afternoon! Try at least yeah? Come on, it's been fucking ages since we've done something fun together… I miss you"

She leaned against me and rested her head on my shoulder. I glanced at the clock and saw it was around 8a.m. It was Saturday, which means my boss would already be up and ready to do the opening, since the club was also a restaurant during the day. _Oh, fuck it, why not?_ I thought before reaching out for my phone on the nightstand.

"What are you doing?" Katie said, raising her head.

"Calling my boss" I answered, rolling my eyes.

I saw a triumphant smile forming on her lips and couldn't help but smiling back.

"Good. I'm going to shower since you woke me up at fucking dawn and now I can't sleep anymore. Please try and convince your boss yeah?"

I nodded and she got up, heading outside. Nervously, I dialled my boss's number. She was quite nice actually, and I was really hoping she'd let me change my schedule a bit.

"_Hello?"_

"Um, hello, it's Emily Fitch, I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"_No, it's okay Emily, go ahead"_

"I was wondering if maybe I could work this afternoon instead of tonight…"

"_You know we need more staff on the evenings, it's crowded"_

_Shit_, I thought, a bit discouraged by this remark.

"Yeah, I know… But I'll work both as a waitress and a barmaid if you want, I'll do anything you need me to!"

A short silence settled as she thought about it.

"_Yeah, okay, I guess I can ask someone to switch with you. But you owe me one, Fitch. Be there at 11a.m."_

I heard the line beeping as she hung up on me. So much for being polite. But fuck it, she'd said yes and I was actually looking forward to going out with my sisters and my friends tonight. I yawned sleepily and realised I hadn't slept at all, and I had about 3 hours left before starting to work. _Fucking hell_. I slid under the covers and set the alarm on 10a.m. before diving into a two hours sleep.

It was around 3p.m. when I cleaned my last lunch table before going behind the bar. It was fucking boring, working in the afternoon, and the club looked dead compared to how it was when the night began. I had to work for two more hours before relief, and I began to absentmindedly rub the counter with a wet cloth, since there was no one left for me to serve.

"So, what've you got?"

I jumped when the known voice drawn me from my thoughts, letting go of the cloth in my hand and looking around me to see where it came from, my heart skipping a beat.

"Christ! Chillax" the nice blonde said, leaning on the counter, an amused smile on her face.

I felt a smile creeping on my face, and my cheeks blushing at the same time, which caused her to smile even more.

"Um, hi, sorry I was… Well y'know" I said, picking up the cloth and proceeding to keep on cleaning the wooden surface "so, what can I get you?"

"Jesus!" she said laughing "we spent last night fucking each other, what's with the sudden shyness?"

My cheeks reddened more that humanly possible. How could she be so confident?

"I'm not… I mean, I don't usually do that"

"Yeah? Well it didn't seem to bother you last night…" I saw her hesitating for a moment before she finished her sentence "wanna go again?"

That was it. I threw the cloth aside and looked right in her eyes, anger gradually replacing embarrassment.

"So that was it then? Just another mindless fuck for you? Well guess what, I don't do that. Ever. I was actually hoping you'd come to ask me out, but I was wrong, obviously. So you can pretty well fuck off now."

"Wow. Don't I get a drink?"

I rolled my eyes. She was so sure of herself. I thought maybe this night we'd spent was something different for her, but I guess I was wrong. I turned around to go away and hide my disappointment, but a hand grabbed my wrist and I was pulled behind as my arm reached full extension.

"What?" I said, turning back before sighing loudly.

"I'm sorry"

I stood still, my face not changing.

"Seriously, I'm sorry! _You_ wanted me to take you home with me then _you_ asked for more and _you_ went away." I blushed at her words as I realised how true they were "I don't even know how the fuck you know my name and I don't even know yours. I thought that was what you wanted. I'm sorry."

I sighed again, and looked down before looking up in her piercing blue eyes again. She looked sincere.

"Emily"

"Um, sorry?"

"My name's Emily Fitch, I'm 21, I was outside yesterday when you broke up with your girlfriend, that's how I know your name. And I usually don't do one-night stands. So if this is just another fun time for you then you can go away cause I'm not looking for being hurt."

She blinked a few times, and it took her a moment before a smile crept on her face.

"I'm Naomi Campbell" _Oh my god, Campbell? Really?_ I did my best not to laugh but I couldn't help a smile forming on my lips "and if you laugh I swear to God I'll kill you" she said playfully before going on "I'm 23 and I'm sorry you had to see that yesterday. I know I seem like a total bitch…" I raised an eyebrow "okay, I know I am a total bitch with girls but what we had last night… It made me realise I want to try to change"

"Firstly, how did I make you realise anything? And secondly, why should I try something with you when I know I'm likely to get hurt?"

"Well…" she leaned on the counter like she was going to tell me a secret "Firstly you're fucking gorgeous, and let's face it, you're insanely hot" and there I was, blushing again "and I don't know, there's just something with you… As I soon as you got out this morning I wanted to chase after you and ask your number, which I _never_ do."

"And secondly?" I smiled, trying not to display how turned on and embarrassed she'd got me at the same time. Boy, that girl was really something.

"Secondly, why don't you, y'know… Go out on a… Um, go on a date with me tonight and find out by yourself if you want to try anything?"

I looked sceptically at her.

"By date, you mean..?"

"No! I mean a real date! Of course things can always, you know… Evolve-"

"Uh uh!" I cut her "if I go out on a date with you, first rule we need to fix, no _evolving_ into anything. Just a date, you pick me up, then you bring me home and you go back you yours. And anyway, I can't do tonight, so I guess I have to tell you no."

I saw disappointment and a feeling of rejection invading her beautiful features and the words got out before I could stop them.

"But you could always come out with my friends and I… You know, if you wanted to have some fun with me" a cheeky smirk replaced her previous expression and I quickly added "no, not _that_ kind of fun! Fucking horny perve."

She let out a cute chuckle before answering.

"All right, I'll come. And I'm not_ that_ hopeless, you know, I don't have to have sex all the time" again, I raised an eyebrow, causing her to chuckle again "no, really, I don't! I just like it, that's all."

I kept looking at her, not saying anything.

"You don't believe me, do you?" again, I stayed silent "well, I guess I'll have to prove you wrong… _Again._"

I felt my cheeks redden as I remembered the not-that-good-in-bed thing. She smiles triumphantly at my reaction. Cheeky bitch.

"All right then, where and when do I meet you?"

"I don't know yet, I need to talk to my sister, she's the one organizing it all."

"Well, Emily…" god she made my name sound so sexy.

I saw her take a pen out of her purse, and my heart skipped a beat as she took hold of my wrist, pulling me close to her. She wrote her number on my forearm and leaned in towards me. At first I thought she was going to kiss me, but I felt her hot breath go right past my mouth and straight to my ear.

"Make sure you call me, yeah?"

And with that she was gone. Then I remembered to breathe and leaned against the bar, still stunned by the effect the gorgeous blonde had on me.

"Oi!" I heard a voice shouting a few steps away from me "you coming or what?"

I looked around and saw an old guy at the bar, waiting for me to serve him. Right. Work, home, party. Party with _Naomi_. I repeated the idea in my head a few times, delighted by how good it sounded, and suddenly work was a lot less boring.

**So here it was, chapter 2! I'm sorry if it was boring, it's a bit of a filler to get to know Emily's character a bit more… I'm going to set the plot in a few chapters, first romance, then action tell me if I should continue it, I'm still not so sure about it! Reviews are always appreciated ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys :D thank you to everyone who read, reviewed or added to story alert/favourite, you're amazing here's chapter 3, as always please let me know what you think!**

Naomi's POV

I came straight home after my little encounter with Emily at the club and checked myself in the mirror. I didn't even know if she was going to call me, if she was serious about me going to this party with her, but here I was, wondering how to dress, how to look, how to behave. Should I dress up, or dress casual and relaxed? What should I do with my hair? Was I supposed to try and kiss her or should I wait for her to do something? _God, I'm such a dork_. What the fuck was that girl doing to me? I looked in the mirror once more, starting from my feet and up to my face. Skinny grey jeans, a black jumper, slightly curled peroxide hair falling just below my shoulders. I needed more than that for tonight. I needed her to want me so bad she wouldn't be able to resist my charms. _Yeah, right, you want to fuck her_ I thought before shaking my head to get rid of these thoughts. No fucking, that was the rules. Totally new rules for me, but rules anyway, and I didn't want Emily to be one of my meaningless shags, or a girl I would just fuck over like I did with Stephanie. I didn't know why, but I wanted to try and get to know her. I wasn't used to that and I really didn't know how to proceed but I was for sure going to try. Yes, grown and responsible Naomi, here you come! _Yeah, right_ I let out a slight chuckle and threaded my hand through my hair. I needed to do something with it. I glanced at the clock. 3:42 p.m. I had more time that I needed to get ready, and I really didn't want to stay home and do nothing. _All right, let's get on with it then_, I put my old pair of Converse back on and grabbed my keys before going out to the hairdresser. A bit of change couldn't hurt, yeah? It had been quite a long time since I had cut my hair, and I felt a little nervous when I pushed open the front door to enter the salon. Immediately, a smiling and nice young woman welcomed me and offered me coffee, which I gladly accepted. After a few minutes the cute hairdresser came back to me and took me in a spare room to wash my hair. After it was done and once I was sat in front of the mirror, she asked me how I would like her to cut my hair. I told her to do whatever she thought would look good, and closed my eyes as she proceeded in making me a brand new haircut, not opening them until she was done.

"There you go!" she finally said after styling and brushing my hair "you can open them now!" I could almost hear the smile in her voice, she was really nice.

I thought about hitting on her for a second but immediately pushed the thought aside as I recalled the reason I came here, which had everything to do wit a very hot redhead. God, old habits really do die hard. I finally opened my eyes my jaw dropped as I looked at my new self in the mirror. My shocked expression quickly turned into a wide grin. She had cut my hair rather short, in a way that it was falling just above my jaw line in the front. They were even shorter and quite tousled in the back. A short strand of hair was falling above my right eye, gradually getting longer before blending in with the rest of my bond locks. It was perfect. I gave the hairdresser a bright smile in the mirror.

"Thanks, I love it, it's great!"

She smiled back and I went to pay before heading back home. I looked at my watch and realised it was already around 4:45 p.m. and I still hadn't heard of Emily. I hurried home anyway, ready to dress up in case she would call. I closed the door behind me before lazily dropping on the sofa, letting myself fall into a daydream. I felt good with this new haircut. _I hope Emily will like it_, I found myself thinking. Fucking hell, that was not me. I usually didn't give a fuck about what people thought of me, as long as I felt good about myself. I didn't know what was different about this girl, I really didn't, apart from the fact that she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Hell, we hadn't even had a proper chat yet! I was drawn from my thought by the sound of my phone ringing. I secretly hoped it was Emily as I saw it was from an unknown number. And here I was, nervous all over again. What the fuck was happening to me? I took a deep breath before answering.

"Um, yeah, hello?"

"_Hi" _I smiled widely when I recognized the sexy husky voice _"it's me, Emily Fitch"_

"Well hello, Emily Fitch, what can I do for you?"

"_Sorry for not calling earlier, I just finished work. I received a text from my sister, and since the weather's nice she wants to go fucking camping in the woods or something like that tonight. She's picking me up at work with our friends in like 10 minutes so we can be there and set up the tents and everything before night… Anyway, I've told her about you and everyone's okay about you coming with us, so if you tell me where you live we could just pick you up on the way!"_

"Fucking hell, camping? I don't even have a tent! I'm sorry, I'm not so sure about this Emily…" what? Camping was definitely not my thing, especially with a bunch of people I didn't know.

"_Oh, that's a shame really… I was thinking we could share one, but if you don't want to come it's fine, we'll just see each other another ti-"_

"No, no!" I heard myself saying a bit too enthusiastically "I mean, I do want to come, sounds fun" camping suddenly sounded like the most exciting thing in the world. Jesus I really am a hopeless perve aren't I?

I heard her chuckle at the other end of the line and cursed myself for being such a dumbass. I gave her my address, waiting as she wrote it down.

"_Well, that's not too far, we should be there in like 30minutes, is that okay with you? I'm sorry it's a bit of a last-minute plan…"_

This time I refrained myself from interrupting her and answered casually. Yay Naomi!

"No, s'okay, I wasn't doing anything anyway."

"_Great! Be sure to pack warm clothes, it's gonna get quite cold during the night"_

"Yeah? Well maybe I won't need them, since you said that that, you know, you and I are gonna be sharing-"

Her laughing interrupted me, and I couldn't help myself from thinking of how adorable her laugh was.

"_Don't get ahead of yourself Campbell, I said sharing a tent, and that doesn't mean the two of us getting naked and involved in hot gay se-"_

She interrupted herself midsentence. I could almost hear her embarrassment through the silence, and I guessed she was cursing herself for this probably involuntary outburst. She was trying to sound confident and flirty with me, but I'd already seen the obvious shyness behind it, and it was so damn cute. I let out a chuckle and decided to spare her from the considerable amount of teasing jokes that had popped into my head.

"Don't worry, I promise I won't grab your minge or anything" I said, strongly refraining myself from adding something like 'even though I know you'd love that, wouldn't you?'

I heard a slight laugh escape her lips and I couldn't help but doing the same.

"All right then" I said, saving her from further embarrassment "I guess I'll see you in a bit!"

"_Yeah, see you!"_

I hung up, a mile on my face before saving her number in my phone. I had only half an hour to have a quick shower and get ready, so I wasted no time and showered as quickly as humanly possible before going to my bedroom to pick some clothes. At first I would've chosen a dress or something like that, but we were going camping, so I'd have to change my plans. I put on a white printed shirt and dark grey shorts over a pair of black leggings, and packed a warm yellow hoodie that I loved in a bag along with a blanket. I had around fifteen minutes left to do my makeup and pack some booze and cigarettes in my bag. _That'll do_, I thought before going back to the bathroom and proceeding to apply some eyeliner and mascara that would highlight my eyes. I quickly finished getting ready, packed the alcohol, extra fags and other fun supplies, and put on my old low top Chuck Taylors again before going outside to wait in the alley. After waiting for them a good fifteen minutes, I was starting to think they weren't going to come before a huge black MPV finally drove towards my house. It stopped in front of me, and a door opened to reveal a smiling and fit brown bloke.

"You must be Naomi then?"

I nodded and attempted a cheering smile before walking towards the car. I was never comfortable around groups of people, I was good on my own and I wasn't the most sociable person you could meet. The brown guy got out of the car and handed out his hand to me, waiting for me to shake it, which I did.

"I'm Freddie" the guy said, still smiling.

He walked around the car and stopped behind it to open the trunk, then nodded toward it to invite me to get in. I raised my eyebrows. _Oh, what the hell_. I hopped in the trunk and found and empty seat next to Emily, who didn't seem to even notice me as I sat down and put my bag down between my legs. She was in an animate debate with… Wait, what the fuck? I shook my head and took a second look. Nope, still seeing double. An exact copy of Emily was turned around in her seat, talking to the actual Emily. Her voice was not as deep and husky, and her hair was a darker shade of red, but she was still quite beautiful and you didn't have to be a genius to figure out who she was. Twins, great.

"Oh, for fuck's sake Ems, give me the fucking map! You've lost us once, I'm not letting that happen again!" the twin said.

Emily sighed loudly before handing out a map to her sister while Freddie was getting back into the car.

"Chillax babes, it's nothing" Freddie said to the twin.

"Yeah, we weren't that lost anyway, I found the fucking house didn't I?" Emily added.

"Yeah, right, but it took you fucking ages!" The twin again.

"Oh, fuck off Katie!" Back to Emily.

My neck was beginning to hurt, swinging from Emily, to her sister, to her boyfriend, then back to Emily. It was like watching a fucking ping pong game.

"Emily, your friend's here!" finally said Freddie, interrupting the fight.

Immediately, all the faces in the car turned to me. A fit brunette was driving, and she was sitting next to a blonde girl who was addressing me a bright smile. On the second row, Freddie was sitting next to Katie, who was squeezed between him and two other blokes, one with curly brown hair who looked slightly nerdy, and another one with a huge smirk on his face. I turned my head to look at Emily, who looked a bit embarrassed.

"Um, hi, I'm sorry we're late, it's my fault…"

"S'okay, you'll make it up to me" I winked and smiled at her before turning to the others again, deciding to wave my hand in a cheering hello "I'm Naomi by the way, thanks for taking me with you" I said, trying to sound as nice as possible.

"Hi, I'm Pandora!" said the blonde girl next to the brunette before nodding her head towards the driver "and this is Effy!"

She looked slightly overexcited and I saw a smirk forming on the brunette's lips. That girl looked quite mysterious, I guess she was the kind of girl that observed without talking much. Interesting. My eyes travelled over Katie and Freddie before looking expectantly at the boy with curly hair.

"Um, hello, I'm JJ, Jonah Jeremiah Jones If you prefer, but my friends call me JJ, so you can call me that, even though you're not really a friend yet, obviously, since we just met…"

My eyes widened a bit as JJ blurted out his little speech. I let out a small chuckle before looking at the last boy, a brown guy with short brown hair who just wiggled his eyebrows and stuck out his tongue in and out at a rapid pace in a more than suggestive way.

"Fuck off Cook!" I heard Emily say, and not it a kind and playful way, which caused me to smile.

Cook was obviously the wanker in that little group, but they all seemed nice though. Maybe being nice and sociable wasn't gonna be that hard tonight. Effy started the car and an animated discussion began as to how to reach our destination. The Cook boy leaned over his seat to talk to me, putting his face far too close from mine.

"Hey Naomi" I frowned in discomfort as I felt his smoke filled breath against my skin. "I know the cure" he said with a wide smirk.

I pushed him a bit to put some distance between us.

"What?"

"It's my cock…" he whispered, the smirk widening even more.

I sighed and gave him the finger before he sat back in his seat laughing. I looked at Emily beside me, and noticed she looked rather pissed off.

"You all right, Emily?"

She looked at me and the anger in her eyes seemed to vanish.

"Yeah, I'm okay" she said, smiling now "love the haircut by the way, you look beautiful" her cheeks blushed lightly at that confession. God, there she was, all shy again, and so damn cute.

"Yeah? Well thanks, I'm glad you like it. You're not so bad either" I told her, smiling as the red on her cheeks deepened.

How could she manage to be so shy and yet so flirtatious? And more importantly what the fuck was she doing to me? I'd known her for like a day, and yet I already wanted to learn so much about her. I smiled at her and we fell into easy conversation as the car ride went by rather fast. It was around 6:30 p.m. when we reached our destination, and the sun was still not set, shining in a way that was creating amazing highlights in Emily's bright hair. Yay summer. We walked to a clearing in the woods, our arms full of bags, six-packs, and even a wireless hi-fi. Perhaps this was going to be a good night after all. We struggled with the tents, trying to set them up as quickly as we could before as the sun was starting to disappear in the horizon, leaving a beautiful mixture of blue and red in the sky. After a good hour of battling with tent poles and pegs, we managed to light a fire and sat down around it, chatting with one and another. After a few beers and a few talks with Emily's friends, I felt confident enough to make an initiative.

"So!" I said to everyone, rummaging through my bag, finally taking hold of the object I was looking for. "Who's up for a little fun?" I said, proudly holding a bong and a bag of weed, causing the little group to cheer, wide grins on their faces.

I prepared the bong with cannabis and water before lighting it and passing it to Emily.

"You do the honours" I said with a smile.

She laughed and inhaled smoke from the bong before passing it to her sister. We smoked and drank for a bit, getting gradually fucked up and laughing until it was quite late in the evening. After a while I got up and turned up the music before holding out my hand to Emily.

"Will you dance with me?" I said, struggling a bit to stand still.

I heard Cook whistle and shout a "yeah, show us some of that lezzer action!" followed by a "shut the fuck up Cook" said by Effy who also got up before adding "c'mon Panda, let's dance". The rest of the group quickly followed her and everyone started dancing. Emily though was still sitting on the ground, and she finally took my hand after taking a last sip of vodka. I rarely danced, it always made me uncomfortable, but with the amount of drugs and alcohol running in my veins, I felt like fucking dancing anyway. Emily put her back against me and started swaying her hips with the music. I put my hands around her mid-riff and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"You're so hot"

I started placing hot open-mouthed kissed on her neck and ran one of my hands down her perfect belly. I know, we said no sex, but can you blame me for trying anyway? Her hand landed on mine, stopping it from going further down, and she turned around, my hand still in hers. I expected to see irritation or anger in her eyes, but there was none of it. Her pupils were dilated, and her features showed nothing but desire. She suddenly turned around then dragged me towards her tent, and I refrained myself from doing a silly victory dance. I ignored Cook's filthy remarks as we passed in front of him, and got into the tent, struggling with the zipper to close it.

"Fucking hell, that thing won't… Fuuuuuck!" I mumbled on my knees whilst trying to close the fucking thing.

Emily wrapped her arms around my waist and started nipping gently at my neck, causing me to fail even more at closing the damn tent.

"You're not helping!" I said, still battling.

She let out a small laugh and pulled away from me before taking my hands in hers and putting them aside. I don't know how she fucking did it, but I watched it happen, and within only seconds she had the zipper closed, a triumphant smile on her face, and her hands all over me. She pressed her lips against mine and I moaned when her tongue found mine.

"Wow, okay!" I said between kisses as she laid me on the ground and straddled me "so much for the rules"

She laughed in the kiss and moved her lips to my neck.

"Who said we're going to have sex?" I heard her whisper on my skin. _What the fuck?_

She sucked on my pulse point for a moment, hard enough to leave a mark and attacked my lips once more before pulling away and sitting on her heels. I looked in her eyes, a puzzled look on my face and sat up, trying to kiss her again, but she stopped me by putting her hand on my chest. She got off me and sat down in the tent, reaching out to grab a bottle of vodka that was lying in the corner of the tent.

"So, Naomi" she said after taking a quick sip "tell me about yourself."

"Are you shitting me?" I said, still so fucking turned on by our make up session. "You can't make me all worked up like that and then just stop!"

"Oh, really?" she said, raising her eyebrows. Apparently alcohol was well helping her to overcome her shyness.

I laid back on the ground once again and sighed loudly. Guess I wasn't having sex then. She laughed and leaned to place a gentle kiss on my lips before lying next to me, handing me the bottle of vodka. I took a sip and gathered my thoughts together to form a coherent sentence.

"So, what do you want to know Em?" the nickname escaped my mouth without permission, and I felt myself blushing lightly. _Christ's sake, get your shit together Campbell!_ I took another sip of vodka and handed the bottle back to Emily.

"Everything you think I should know about you."

I turned my head to look at her. Sure, I was a bit frustrated of the was she'd blueballed me, but it was actually quite nice, just being with her and talking to her. I couldn't even remember the last time I'd enjoyed doing that with anyone.

"Well, as you already know I'm Naomi Campbell, 23 years old, Bristol born and bred. My mum is travelling around the world with her boyfriend, and she left me a little house here, which she agrees to pay for as long as I go to Uni, that's why I haven't got a job. I'm studying Politics here, and I'm quite good at it actually. What about you?"

"Not yet," she said, smiling "where's your dad?"

I looked away and closed my eyes. I didn't like to talk about my dad. He was a fucker who'd beaten me up more than once before leaving my mum and I with some random women of half his age. Emily must've noticed my discomfort, because I felt her hand take mine and squeeze it lightly.

"I'm sorry, it's okay if you don't want to talk about it… Tell me something else!"

I opened my eyes and forced a smile before continuing.

"Well, I live alone but I've always wanted a cat, I haven't got much friends, I talk to people at Uni sometimes but I've always been better on my own. Apart from that, I think lady gaga is quite sexy-"

"Really?" Emily said, raising her eyebrows.

"Well yeah! Have you not seen her last video?" (I took all that bit about Lady Gaga from a funny interview of Kat and Lily where Lily admits she actually finds Lady gaga quite sexy – ed.) I chuckled before going on with my little speech "Anyway, I like to cook occasionally, my favourite movie is Alladin, I sing under the shower, and finally I've never had a real lasting relationship, I've been collecting one-night stands in the past few years and I've lever let anyone in because I'm too much of a coward, but I think I like you."

I looked away at that last confession and I pulled my hand from hers to fiddle nervously with my fingers. I'd let her know I liked her, and now I felt weak and vulnerable, the alcohol enhancing the feeling. I felt a small hand on my cheek as Emily gently turned my head to look at me. She was blushing lightly and a tender smile was raising the corners of her mouth. She leaned in and kissed me, her hand still on my cheek. This kiss wasn't rushed and passionate like the others, it was slow and gentle, and all too soon she pulled away with a smile on her face, before suddenly her eyes filled with concern.

"Emily, what's up? Have I done something wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I just… It's hard for me to trust people. I'm afraid if I do then I'll get hurt again. Are you really going to try? I don't want to let you in if you're going to rip out my heart like you did with so many other girls" okay, I guess that was fair.

She had opened herself to me and I could see how hurt she'd been in the past. I desperately wanted to fix all that, to learn about each one of the things that had bothered her so much and kiss them away. At that moment I knew it would be easy to try and take things slow with her, I knew I could be a better person because she made me want it like nobody ever did. I smiled at her and placed my hands on her cheeks.

"I'm going to do so much more than try" I said before kissing her lightly.

"Good, because I think I like you too"

She smiled back and shuddered. That's when I realised that it was getting bloody cold, and that I'd left my hoodie and blanket outside with my bag. I sighed and got up reluctantly, attacking the zip with much patience this time.

"I'll be right back" I said to Emily before heading towards my bag, ignoring the teasing remarks that were addressed to me every now and then.

We spent a good part of the night lying side by side, talking and laughing. It was only about 2a.m. when we decided to get some sleep, but we both hadn't slept much the night before, and we were too exhausted to do anything. I saw her shudder under the blanket we shared and hesitated for a moment. _Oh, what the hell, just go for it_, I thought before tapping the empty space beside me and lifting my arm, inviting her to cuddle against me. Cuddling was one of the many things I usually didn't do, but with her it seemed to come naturally. She did that raising-her-eyebrows thing that was so cute and I couldn't help a slight laugh to escape my lips.

"God, Em, do you ever think about something else?"

She chuckled and looked at me with a cheeky smile.

"C'mon, you're cold, I'm cold, I want it, you want it, that's many birds to kill with one stone"

Again, she let out a very cute giggle and finally placed her head on my chest and her arm around my waist.

"That's better" she said before yawning "good night!"

Every inch of my skin was burning with her touch. I hovered my hand above her side and decided to slide it under her shirt to let it rest there. She shuddered at my touch and I smiled, feeling my self slowly drifting away to a deep sleep. This was the first time in a very long time that I actually felt like I could be happy with someone, and fuck me, I'd never thought it would feel that good.

**Here you go :D again, thank you very much for your reviews, they encourage me to keep writing, so please feel free to tell me what you think! Oh, and the reason Thomas is not present is simply because there wasn't enough room in the car, and he was the character I felt the most comfortable giving up…**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it, let me know :D xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry for the lateness, I'm experiencing a bit of trouble right now so it was quite a bit hard to concentrate on my writing, and I ended up finding comfort reading all your wonderful fics there's some seriously good stuff out there!**

**Thanks to you all for reviewing or adding or reading my story it really means a lot to me I'm back for now and hopefully I'll be able to write and update a bit more`; I hope the chapter is okay, again feel free to tell me what you think!**

**Oh and I couldn't help but using one of Effy's line that I love from series 3 episode 5!**

**Emily's POV**

_Oh shit, fucking hell, not now!_ was the only thing I could think when I felt myself drifting out of sleep, light barely shining through my closed eyes. What can I say, I'm just not much of a morning person, and the considerable hangover provoking my heart to pound loudly in my head was not helping with anything. I tried to keep my eyes closed and prayed to all the gods for more sleep, hoping I could just go back to my lovely dreams, cuddled against a beautiful blonde. Wait, what? Suddenly my eyes shot wide open as I realised where I was, and more importantly who I was with. I lifted my head from her chest and looked at her. She was still deeply asleep, her lips partly parted, a peaceful look on her face. She was so fucking gorgeous. The light coming from outside was not too intense, and the still chilly weather indicated that it was still early, probably around 7 in the morning.

"Fuck," I muttered as I rolled on my back, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty.

A silent debate started going on in my head, trying to decide what to do now. Sleepy Emily was begging me to go back to where I was and close my eyes again for a few more hours, whereas Hungry Emily was making my stomach scream for something consistent. Hungry Emily was also arguing with Hung-over Emily who declared she couldn't eat anything, or at least eat it and keep it in for long. There was also Scared Emily, begging me to run away from that blonde girl and hide where no one could ever hurt me. I felt my heart aching a bit at the thought of my heart being ripped out by a psychedelic and laughing Naomi and thrown away before she turned to another heart to steal. I shook my head at that thought, trying to get rid of it. She'd told me she liked me, and that she was going to try for me, and I'd seen in her eyes one of the deepest and purest honesty I had ever seen. Yes, she _was_ going to try for me, and suddenly I felt my heart dance as that thought replaced the previous one. I knew she'd spent the last few years just shagging and closing herself to friendship, to passion, to love. That was who she was trying to be, a cold hearted bitch that nobody could ever hurt because nobody could ever get close to her. But behind that act I knew there was another side of her, and I desperately wanted to see that other side. This was going to be hard for her, cracking up that shields she had worked so hard to build, but she was willing to at least try. For me. I glanced at Naomi's body covered by the blanket and found myself invaded with the vivid image of me ripping her clothes off her and making sweet and passionate love to her. That's when Horny Emily showed up, almost crashing all my other needs with her own, and I had to refrain myself from actually acting on it. Jesus, I think if she had been awake I wouldn't have been able to resist her anymore. It's not that I didn't want to sleep with her, on the contrary it took me all my strength last night to stop and not fuck the living shit out of her. It's just that I didn't want to rush things like she usually did. I wanted to get to know her, to get to trust her, to get to open myself to her and to get her to open to me and let me in before we fell again in the depths of passion and pleasure. My head span a bit as my brain filled with memories of out first night together, and I felt my knickers dampening. Fuck no, I had to think about something else before I wouldn't be able to control my urges. I shook my head and smirked at my own perviness before finally taking the decision to get up and leave the tent, leaving Sleepy Emily grunting in disagreement.

First thing I saw when I finally managed to get myself out and close the tent without waking Naomi – and that was a fucking miracle – was Effy sat down in front of a dead fire, smoking a spliff, her eyes looking in the horizon, lost in a place only her could go. Effy and the others were my family. I'd known them since college, and even though I hadn't seen them much the past few months I'd never stopped loving them. Every one of us were different, and our various personalities would sometime cause explosive fights, but they never lasted and in the end we always found ourselves brought back together in unforgettable moments like last night.

"So how was it then?" she said, causing me to almost jump out of my skin as she dragged me out of my thoughts.

"Jesus Eff, how can you do that? I thought you hadn't even seen me coming"

She turned her head to look at me and raised her eyebrows, giving me that "honey, I see _everything_" trademark Effy look. I raised my hands in the air and shook my head in a sign of surrender to her fucking sixth sense and sat beside her.

"How was what?"

"Last night, how was is?"

"No! I didn't… I mean we didn't… Oh fuck it, we didn't fuck!"

A smirk appeared on her face, and the knowing look came back forcefully. She was fucking enjoying making me uncomfortable.

"I know." Shit, how was she doing that?

"How?"

"Because I didn't hear her scream," she answered matter-of-factly, causing me to blush rather violently.

I knew she was referring to that time last summer when all of us went on a beach trip, sleeping in tents for two weeks. I had met and fancied a beautiful French girl who was in holiday here, and we had made an instant connexion. After ten days I'd found myself drunk and fucking her brains out in the tent. In the morning I'd had to face teases, smirks, lots of inappropriate comments and even a dirty impression of the noises we had been making by Cook and Freddie almost rolling on the floor laughing. It's not like we'd never heard Katie and Freddie shagging, or even seen Cook fucking some random girl against an alley wall outside of some club, and still nobody was making such a fuss about it. But when it came to me actively fucking some other girl, my friends always took an evil pleasure in making me embarrassed. I knew it wasn't mean, they were just fucking with me like we fucked with Cook about being a man-slut, or Freddie about being so fucking stoned all the time, or Panda about being so innocent and yet so fucking hilarious. It didn't hurt, really, but still, it was always making me beyond uncomfortable. Effy's smirk widened at my reaction and she handed me the spliff to help me chill out. I took a long drag before giving it back to her, and I immediately felt better.

"You like her," she said as if it was obvious. How the fuck did she know?

"What? No, I… How dyou know?"

"It shows." Well hello again, knowing look. Fuck, there's just no hiding anything to that girl.

We stayed there in a comfortable silence, just looking away, lost in our thoughts, waiting for everyone to wake up. A few hours later, we had all packed our tents and were off to Effy's car. Naomi took without flinching all of the smirks and remarks about us sharing the same tent, clearly not bothered about what everyone seemed to be thinking. We drove home, singing along with the music and talking happily with each other. Naomi seemed to be fitting in with my friends, and by the time we got closer to her house I found myself wondering about going with her and finishing the night in her arms.

"You look tired," she said, interrupting my train of thoughts.

"Yeah, didn't sleep much," I smiled at her, "and I'm also fucking hungry"

She let out a chuckle and seemed to engage herself in an internal dialogue with herself.

"Well," she said after a moment, "how about you come with me and get some rest while I cook something for you?" well, I wasn't expecting that.

My face lit up at her words. I was expecting filthy remarks and implied sex. But cooking for me? Seriously? That was fucking sweet. And a fucking turn on as well. I bit my lower lip as I thought about her offer. Of course I was going to say yes, but it was fun to see her fiddling with her fingers whilst waiting for my answer, probably wondering if she had gone too far.

"Hmm…" I said after a while, delighted by the look of hope on her face as she waited for me to go on. I pulled on my seatbelt to lean closer to her, turning my answer into a whisper. "I guess I won't be able to say no to you," innocent whisper turned into filthy whisper. God what was she doing to me? "since I really, _really _want you…" I felt her shudder and saw her close her eyes. I leant even closer, my mouth only inches from her ear "… to cook for me."

I sat back on my seat with a huge smirk on my face as her eyes shot open, and I had to refrain myself from laughing out loud at her confused face.

"Fuuuuuck!" I heard her whisper as she tried to pull herself together. Her eyes went up to meet mine and I felt my smirk widening even more. "Emily Fitch, you are very, _very_ evil."

I let out a cheeky giggle and leaned forward to tell Katie I wasn't coming straight home. She raised an eyebrow at me, clearly thinking Naomi and I were gonna be at it like animals for the rest of the day. Whatever, she assured me she was going to have my back, and for once I didn't really care about what she was thinking as long as she didn't tell my mum. We had set this stupid truce with my mother, deciding that she would stop trying and turning me straight and bribing me and all that shit if I agreed to never talk about my girlfriends, or bring them home, or even have any evidence of gayness in my own room. Yeah, that was some evil shit, she was in full on denial mode. And I was fucking sick of it. Fuck, I really needed to get my own place.

I cheerfully said goodbye to my friends, promising to see them very soon as I followed Naomi out of the car and towards her cute little house. It was quite different in the light of day – a light blush crept on my face as I thought about the night I'd seen that house – and I stopped for a moment to properly look at it. It was made of red bricks, with a vibrant blue door and a small garden that led to it. It was beautiful, and it really suited her. I followed her in with a blissful smile on my face, feeling like a twelve year old girl that was entering Willy Wonka's fucking chocolate factory.

"So, here we are. Welcome to my humble abode." She said, spreading her arms wide in a welcoming sign. "I should probably give you the full tour of the house, since you know, last time you didn't properly _see_ it…"

She had an evil smirk on her face and I knew that was payback for earlier. She was going to show me the rooms in her house, and she was going to make filthy comments and innuendos in each of them and I was gonna have to take it like a champion. Honestly I don't know if I could've controlled myself in front of that bedroom, or imagining her fucking me in the shower or on the kitchen table. I felt my cheeks furiously reddening at these thoughts and all my confidence from the previous moment in the car was gone. She now had the upper hand in our little teasing game, and she fucking knew it.

"Erm, no that's erm… That's okay, I'm a bit tired really, maybe you can show me next time…" I managed to mumble in a fully disclosed embarrassment, causing her smirk to widen even more.

"Oh I'll show you, I'll _show_ you all right," she took a step towards me, that dirty look still on her face, and leaned in to whisper. "And I think you're going to like it, Emily."

She leaned back a bit and kissed me lightly, her lips just brushing mine softly and teasingly, before drawing back with a smug and sweet smile at the same time. I swear at this moment she could have take me right here and then and I would have let her, I would have thrown myself willingly at her. Yeah, that was what she was doing to me, making me fucking wet just by talking to me. I realised I'd stop breathing and let out a deep breath, waiting for her to say something and let me out of my torture. Fuck, she was good at that. Finally, she decided I'd had enough and let out a cute chuckle before getting hold of my hand to drag me into the lounge.

"So, what do you want, Ems? I got eggs. I can fry you, poach you, scramble you... Do you anyway you like!" she winked at me before gently kissing my forehead, causing me to fall for her all over again. I was starting to understand why it had been so easy for Effy to figure out I liked Naomi.

I tried to compose myself before answering, but just failed miserably.

"Just erm… Do whatever you like, yeah?" she raised an eyebrow at me in a suggestive way. "Fuck!" her eyebrow rose even further. I swear she was going to be the death of me. "I mean… cook whatever you like!"

"You're so fucking cute," she said, laughing. "C'mon Ems, just make yourself at home, I'll be right back."

And with that she disappeared in the kitchen. I let myself fall onto the sofa and my eyes close for a minute, my thoughts drifting away to the amazing blonde making me breakfast, and soon the said blonde was back with a considerable amount of food, and a fuming cup of coffee. Fuck, there had to be a God for sending her to me. We ate and talked and laughed for the rest of the morning, and all too soon the time came for me to go home.

"Nooo! Please stay," said Naomi, holding me back onto the sofa as I tried to get up for the third time. "I feel good with you, please stay a bit longer."

"I really want to but I have to go! Seriously, I really need to shower and change and get some sleep," I said, not too convinced with my words.

"You can do it here. Oh fuck, I've just had an idea."

I stopped struggling into her embrace and turned to look at her, raising my eyebrows.

"No, not _that_ kind of idea! Although, now that I think about it…" I slapped her gently on her arm. "Oi! All right. Here's the plan. I give you some clothes to change, and you shower here whilst I do some cleaning. Then we crash on the sofa and do absolutely nothing with our afternoon, you can even get asleep in front of a crappy movie if you like, I've got lots of them." I opened my mouth to answer but she cut me, putting a finger on my lips. "Then, when tonight comes, you invite your friends round and we get fucked up. Then you can either go home and sleep or stay here and you know… Do whatever you like," she smiled at me triumphantly, clearly proud of her idea.

And I had to admit it, that was a fucking good idea. For the second time this day, I feigned to think about it, knowing that I was going to say yes ultimately. I sighed in surrender and I saw her face light up as she knew she'd won.

"All right, I'll stay," I smiled at her and kissed her softly.

Soon the soft kiss deepened and turned into a passionate kiss as she slipped her tongue into my mouth. I couldn't contain the moan that escaped my lips and I straddled her, taking her head between my hands and kissing her like my life depended on it.

"I…" I started, between heated kisses. "Fuck, we have to stop…" I managed to blurt out, gathering all my will an strength, surprising even myself when I managed to pull away from her and get up, leaving a breathless and confused Naomi on the sofa.

"Fuck, Emily, you really have to stop doing that!"

I smiled and felt a hint of pride in my chest, knowing that I'd got her that turned on.

"Fuck," she said once more, getting up, "let's get you those clothes."

"Emily," I heard a soft voice calling from what seemed miles away from me. "Emily, wake up," okay, well not miles away then.

I fluttered my eyes open and realised I'd fallen asleep on the sofa, curled up, my head resting on Naomi's lap. I looked up in her amazing blue eyes that made my heart skip a beat every time I looked in them, and the look of tenderness in them made my heart melt. I stirred and rubbed my eyes before sitting up and looking around me. The telly was on with some stupid show on it, and the sunset light shining through the window indicated I had slept for quite a while.

"What time is it?" I said with a sleepy voice.

"Not too late," said Naomi with a smile, "but your friends are gonna be there soon."

"Oh, shit!" I said, remembering I'd texted them earlier to come at Naomi's for a party tonight. "Should I dress up? I don't have any clothes…"

I looked down at the track pants and the shirt Naomi had lent me. They were both too big for me, and not exactly proper party clothes, but it was comfy and it smelt good. It smelt of her.

"Nah, that's okay, we're not going out or anything, there's just us and you're friends tonight. And anyway, you look cute in that clothes."

I blushed at the compliment, causing her to let out a light giggle and lean to kiss the top of my head.

"I want my friends to be your friends too…" I suddenly said, looking down at my hands. "Since we're you know… Are we dating?"

I was vigorously playing with my hands, and there was that cute giggle again. She put one hand on mine to stop them and lifted my chin with her other one to look at me.

"God, Ems, chill out! Well, I don't know, do you want us to be?"

"Yeah, I do, but I don't want you to not take this seriously…"

"I do take it seriously. I like you, Emily, you're the first one since fucking ages I don't want to fuck things up with. So yeah, I guess we're dating." She had a comforting smile on her face and I felt myself relaxing a bit.

"So does that mean… I mean, you're not going to… You know?"

"Nah, no funny business. It's you I want. And I'll wait till you're ready to trust me."

Fuck, I'd know the girl for two days and already I was fucking into her. But that didn't mean I trusted her thought, it was going to take a little bit more than two days for us to be in like a proper relationship, and I sure as fuck hoped that it was going to work. I sensed that was going to be something new for her, being with someone she likes instead of being on her own, and I had a feeling she didn't really knew how to do it, so the fact that she was already willing to try meant a lot. I smiled at her and kissed her gently, drawing away before it became lustful. Shit, I had absolutely no control with that girl.

"I'm going to have a quick shower and change," she said softly, "take everything you need, there's fags and a lighter in the kitchen if you want, you can smoke inside or outside, I don't care. There's also beer in the fridge. Feel free to welcome you friends in if I'm not back in time."

She kissed me sweetly on the cheek and hurried upstairs to the bathroom. _Fags,_ I thought, _not a bad idea_. And so I went to the kitchen and opened the window before lighting a fag. Time went quite fast from that moment, and before I knew it my friends were here, Naomi was back, and we were all getting quite drunk and smoking spliffs on the kitchen floor, music pounding loudly out of the speakers.

"Okay guys!" said a half-drunk Naomi, turning the volume down, "lets get this party started, right? Lets play… I never!"

Her proposition was greeted by cheering and applause by all of us, and we formed a circle on the floor, pushing the coffee table aside whilst Naomi went to get more drinks. Each one of us prepared a shooter and put it in front of us, debating on who would start the game.

"All right all right people, I'll start!" said Naomi, sitting down next to me. "Erm… Lets start with the easy stuff. I never kissed a girl. But _really_ kissed, like proper snog."

Of course everyone drank but Katie, Pandora and… Wait, what? Okay so just Katie and Pandora then.

"Effy?" I said in disbelief, my eyes popping out of my head, mirroring the reaction of pretty much everyone in the room. Everyone except Cook. He had the look of a little boy who'd just discovered a big present under the tree.

"What?" Effy shrugged, ignoring the questions in our eyes.

"Fucking A girl! Still got the number of the girl? Cos you know, if she's still up for some of that lezzer action, maybe you could, y'know… let me come with you" he wiggled his eyebrows in a rather suggestive way, causing Effy to roll her eyes. "Got it?"

"I got it. Everyone got it. That termite over there got it. But _you_'re not going to get it. Got it?"

We all burst into laughing, and Cook's face at the moment was fucking priceless.

"No, I'm confused…" he said, causing us to laugh even more.

"I'm not going anywhere near your crayola dick." Effy answered playfully, Cook and her now laughing with us. Fuck that was a perfect moment.

"All right blondie, nice one, now you get to chose who's next!" said Cook once the laughter had died a bit.

"Emily, tour turn," she said unsurprisingly.

"All right…" I searched for a bit, finally coming up with an idea, "I never had sex whilst someone else was in the room," I said, a smirk on my face, "someone of my family."

Cook, Effy and Freddie drank, and I heard a quiet "Eeew" from Naomi. Nice to know she had some boundaries. The smirk on my face quickly disappeared as I saw Katie emptying her shot and avoiding my gaze.

"Oh my god! KATIE? YOU DIDN'T!"

Naomi almost fell on the floor laughing beside me and for the first time I saw Katie actually blushing.

"Yeah, well you were drunk and off your tits and you fucking passed out on your bed… So Freds and I just thought-"

"FREDDIE?" I couldn't believe it. My sister and one of my best friends fucking on the bed next to mine. Fuck me, that just kept getting worse.

"Sorry Ems," he said laughing, a spliff in his hand.

I shook my head in disbelief and felt Naomi's hand on my shoulder, tears of laughter drying on her cheeks.

"C'mon Ems, chill out."

I mumbled something in disagreement and shot a look at my sister.

"You're going to have to fucking make it up to me Katie. All right, your turn."

She had the decency to look embarrassed and thought a bit before giving up on finding an original idea and going with the easy stuff.

"All right, let's get drunk. I never had sex."

Of course everyone drank, even JJ with a proud look in his eyes before my oh so subtle sister decided to step in.

"Yeah, right JJ," she said, smirking, "don't forget this was a once only charity event, and Emily-"

"Wow wow wow, stop it," this time it was Naomi speaking. "EMILY? YOU slept with JJ?" her jaw was almost hitting the floor and I had to suppress a laugh, all trace of shyness wiped away by the alcohol in my veins.

"Yeah well… I had a crush on this straight girl, and she kind of broke my heart, and I needed someone and JJ was here, so I thought what the hell?"

"So Emilio shagged our Gay-Jay and turned him into a proper man," added Cook, a huge grin on his face.

Naomi was still quite shocked by what she'd just heard, so I put my hand on her shoulder and told her playfully.

"C'mon Naoms, chill out."

And we both burst out laughing. Fuck, that was a good night. We went on with the game for a moment, learning things on each other such as this time Cook had ran in the streets naked, or the time when a very drunk Katie had groped the wrong man, a man who had turned out to be ten years older than her. I don't think I've ever laughed so much in my life in only one night, and I wanted to worship Naomi for having such a fucking great idea. Eventually the night came to an end, and Cook went out of the house topless and singing, followed by a stoned Freddie and a bit freaked out JJ. Effy left with panda who was completely off her tits after eating – yeah, you heard me – a whole fucking bag of coke. Eventually there were just Katie, Naomi and I left in the lounge, and I turned to my sister, silently asking her to wait outside.

"Yeah, right, I'll leave you to it," she said, leaving, "but don't take your time, cos I'm not waiting for you for fucking ages."

I nodded and leaned against the wall.

"You not staying then?" said Naomi, putting her hands on either side on my head on the wall behind me and leaning to kiss my neck.

"Fuck…" I said, unable to form a coherence sentence. I gently pushed her away and kissed her lightly before answering. "No, I need to get home. But call me and we'll see each other again soon, yeah?"

"Fuck yeah," she said, seizing my lips with hers again.

I kissed her for a moment, our tongue exploring each other's mouth in a sensual and slow kiss before I felt my phone buzzing in my pocked. No need to check who it was.

"Fuck!" I said, reluctantly pulling away from her. "I have to go, Katie's waiting for me."

She nodded, apparently not able to speak clearly after out make out session, and I placed one last kiss on her lips before kindly pushing her and getting away from the wall.

"Thanks for an amazing night," I said winking. "call me, yeah?"

Again, she nodded and I left to find my sister.

"So, you and Naomi, you're-"

"Yeah, we are," I answered with a cheesy smile on my face.

"And since last time, y'know, have you-"

"No, we haven't!"

She laughed quietly and I lighted a fag as she called for a taxi.

"She's quite nice," she said once we were home and sat on our respective beds.

"Yeah," I grinned, "she is."

"Are you going to tell mum?"

Okay, so that was my chance. _Take it or leave it Ems_. I took a deep breath before answering.

"Yeah, about that… Listen Katie, you know I love you right? And I'll never really leave you…"

"Oh my god, are you moving out?"

Yeah, this was my fucking twin after all, she read me like a fucking book. I looked down and silently nodded.

"I want to… With mum fucking denying who I am, I just can't breathe anymore, I don't feel at home here."

"Lets move out together."

_What the fuck?_

"What the fuck?" okay, so at least it was sincere.

"I don't have to live there to work with mum. I'll just meet her there. That way we can get a bigger place!"

"Okay." I said without thinking.

"What?"

"Okay," I repeated, "lets do it."

Even I couldn't believe what the fuck had just happened. But I didn't care. I was moving out with my twin, and that was fucking awesome. I got up and sat next to her to pull her in a big Fitch hug. Seriously, I don't think that night could've gone any better. I felt my phone buzzing, and released my sister to check it.

**I had a fucking good night. You make me feel good. Sleep tight, I'll call you tomorrow – N. xx**

Fuck me, it had just gone better.

**So here it was tried to make it a bit longer for you guys since I haven't updated in a while… I hoped you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello so first of all I'm going to clarify things cause I've just noticed something earlier, and I've corrected it just now, but still… Last chapter Emily said "I never had sex with someone else in the room, someone of my family" with that I wanted to say WHILE someone else was in the room when they were having sex, not anyone having sex WITH a member of their family, cause that's just creepy… I'm sorry, I noticed it earlier and I was like Eww I'd better get this straight! So I hope no one thought I was THAT creepy, anyway mistake corrected now, let's move on :D**

**I've taken a leap forward, and I hope that's okay with you guys, but I needed things to move a bit faster and I couldn't do it in like three days or a week, that wouldn't have been coherent… So here we are, six weeks later!**

**Oh, and there's a warning for this chapter, might be a bit of smut in there, so you might not wa nt to read it if the timing's not right ;) that said, enjoy!**

**Naomi's POV**

"Morning beautiful," said the husky voice of a red haired angel.

Was I dreaming? Was I dead? Was this heaven? I had to see this, I had to see if it was real. If she was real. Fuck, she had to be real. If last night was only a dream, I think it would fucking kill me. Oh, right, last night. Let me tell you about last night.

We were together for six weeks now, six weeks of seeing her almost everyday, coming to visit her at work almost every night. I really don't know how she'd done that, but six weeks of being with her and I couldn't even imagine living without her anymore. Of course, being Naomi, I was fucking afraid of what the girl was doing to me. Of what I was living with her. Yeah, a relationship. I had a girlfriend. Fuck me, that sounded weird and yet so fucking right. Weird because well, I was Naomi, big ol' player, and right because that girl was Emily, and trust me, once you get a taste of Emily Fitch, there's no going back. I wasn't used to this feeling she had created, and I still wasn't really sure of what it was. But one thing I knew was that I fucking missed her when she was not there. I missed her smile, her laugh, her fucking sexy husky voice, everything about her. Without her I got this feeling like my heart had stopped beating, and my lungs had stopped breathing, every fibre on my being just waiting for Emily Fitch, waiting for her touch to reanimate them and bring them to life again.

We hadn't had sex yet till that first night together, I was still waiting for her to trust me completely and all, and fuck, I was so willing to wait, but six weeks without sex, that was a long time. Plus she had that annoying habit to let things get quite heated before stopping and leaving me there with a sexy smirk. Annoying, who was I kidding? She could do anything she wanted with me, she could play me till the end of times, and still I would be her willing slave, waiting for her to take me, body and soul. And that was fucking scary. And you know all too well what a scared Naomi does, people. Yes, she fucks up. So here I was at this club once more, waiting for my beautiful Emily to come at the bar and give me one of the smiles that made my heart melt. It was Monday night, and I hadn't seen her for the past two days, since she was finishing to move into her new flat with Katie. They'd found this amazing place not too far from their parents' house with the help of one of their friends Chris Miles, who was working in a real estate agency, and Emily didn't want me to help her because she didn't want me to see it before it was perfect. But truth is, I fucking missed her already. Needed her. And that scared me even more.

I really don't know what came through my mind when I followed this cute girl outside for a smoke. I guess too much drinking and too much thinking, that is _not_ a good combination. But hey, that was just a smoke, yeah? Nothing was going to happen, I was going to have a harmless smoke and chat with a nice girl, then come back inside and hold my girlfriend. My beautiful girlfriend.

"So, gorgeous, what's your name?"

And with that, we got talking. She was nice, and she was hot. But she was no Emily. So I really can't figure out why I didn't came straight back inside after our smoke. No, instead I just let her take a step towards me. Wrong move. Fuck, it was hot outside. Of course it was hot, it was the middle of the fucking summer.

"Fuck, it's hot here," I blurted out, desperate to break the silence. Well smooth, Naomi, really good.

"Yeah, and it's about to get hotter," said the girl, leaning in to kiss my neck.

Fuck, wasn't that the worst pick-up line ever? What the fuck was I doing there? I put my hands on her shoulders and managed to say, slightly pushing her away.

"I'm sorry, you're nice, but I've got a girlfriend."

"Yeah?" she answered, giving me her best sexy glare, "but she's not there now, is she?"

"The fuck she isn't!" said an angry voice. A husky angry voice. Oh shit, that was bad.

Amanda – the girl – turned around to face a raging Emily.

"Emily-" I tried to calm her down.

"Shut up," se cut me. Okay, that was clear.

"Who the fuck are you?" oh, wrong move, Amanda, wrong move.

I saw Emily clenching her fists and taking a step forward, a fucking angry look in her eyes. She was shorter than the girl, but I swear I could see Amanda taking a slight step backwards.

"I'm her fucking girlfriend you fucking cunt, and I don't care whoever the fuck you are, that's my girlfriend you're hitting on. Yeah, that's right. Tonight, you're going home alone, I'm going home with _her_. So go home and weep, bitch."

Oh yeah, that was my girlfriend. You don't want to mess with a Fitch, I tell you, you really don't. God I was so fucking turned on right now. How could she be any sexier? I felt a huge surge of guilt taking hold of me as I realised I'd just left the club to go and flirt with some random girl. And I felt even more guilty when I thought about the fact that it was not the first time. I'd never cheated on her or kissed another girl, don't get me wrong, but you know, old habits die hard. Anyway, I was really conflicted at the moment. I felt guilty, but I also proud of having such an amazing girlfriend. I felt oddly happy about the fact that she had just gone all jealous on my arse, and I felt massively turned on. Yeah, that's it, conflicted. Once the Amanda girl had gone away, mumbling some incomprehensible shit on her way, I found myself having to face the angry Fitch twin. And now I was also a bit scared.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Her fists were still clenched and the look was still angry in her eyes.

"Fuck, Ems, I'm sorry," and I was fucking sorry, I swear I was.

"Yeah, right, you're always sorry. But I'm not going to let you treat me like shit just because you're all insecure. Fucking hell, why are you doing that?"

"Because, you're scaring me…"

"Why? Why the fuck are you so scared, Naomi?"

Things went fucking fast in my head at that moment. You know when they tell you that just before you're going to die, you see all your life flash before your eyes? Well right now, that was quite was I was feeling. Except all I saw was Emily. And before I could think about it, or prevent it from getting out, the words left my mouth.

"Because I love you so much I can barely function," I blurted out, only realising what I'd just said after hearing it.

"What?" she said, all anger disappearing from her eyes to leave place to pure surprise and shock.

What the fuck? Love? So that was it then. Missing her every minute when she was not there, dreaming of her, thinking of her, always wanting to touch her, to talk to her, to hold her. Love. _Take it or leave it Naomi_. The four letter words I thought I would never mean. The feeling that took all my barriers down and stripped me naked, leaving me insecure and vulnerable. I looked in those brown eyes, those deep brown eyes I could stare into for fucking forever, and I knew. I knew I didn't have to run away anymore. I had to hold on to this feeling that scared me to the bone and embrace it instead of pushing it away. I took a deep and shaky breath as my eyes filled with unshed tears. Tears of relief. Tears of happiness. I looked in her eyes, and suddenly I was not scared anymore.

"I love you," I said again with a deep sincerity in my voice, trying to put in those three words all the things I was feeling for her.

_Please don't run away._ I prayed with all my strength. I found it unlikely for someone like her to love someone like me, and I didn't expect her to say it back. I just didn't want her to run away from me. I had handed her my heart on a silver plate, and I prayed for her to take it and accept it. I closed my eyes and waited, waited for her to just say something. But she said nothing. She just put her arms around me and squeezed me hard as if it was the last time, as if the world was about to end. I held her back and drowned in her scent, tears now running down my cheeks.

"Come on," she said, backing away to lean her forehead against mine, locking her hands in the back of my neck. "Let's go home."

She took my hand and dragged me on the street, neither of us saying anything. We didn't need to. She called a cab, and I held and kissed her hand during the drive home, not wanting to ever let her go. We finally got to her place, and she nervously pushed the third floor button in the elevator again and again, as if it was not going fast enough for her. Finally the doors opened and she took me to her flat, her hands shaking as she was opening the door. We still hadn't said anything, but the silence was saying more than words could ever say. Once inside, she pushed me against the door and finally kissed me. She kissed me with so much passion and tenderness I wanted to cry. She took my wrists and pinned them above my head whilst her tongue brushed my lower lip, seeking entrance, which I of course gave her. She kept kissing me when she ran her hands down my arms, then all the way down to the hem of my shirt. She slipped her hands under it and proceeded to run them back up, pulling the shirt in their way, trailing a path of fire on my skins.

"Wait," I said between kisses, as her hands slowly made their way up my body.

"Hmmmff," she answered, pulling away a second to get rid of my shirt and throw it away before attacking my lips again with hers.

"Wait," I said again, not really wanting her to stop. "What about… Hmmm fuck," I let out as she kissed down my jaw to suck on my pulse point, her hands sliding between my back and the door.

"What about what?" she whispered on my skin, causing me to let out a slight moan.

"What about Katie?"

"She's at Freddie's, not coming back till tomorrow," she answered, her voice huskier than usual, her head still buried in my neck.

Her touch was driving me crazy, and I felt like I could die if she stopped right now. But still I felt the need to ask her. I needed to know if she was sure. I gently pushed her away to look at her. Her eyes were almost black from arousal, and I gasped with desire.

"Are you sure?"

"Fuck yeah," she said, taking my hand and pulling me from the door, driving us to what I guessed was her bedroom.

She hadn't even bothered to turn on the lights, and the flat was dimly glowing with the street lights. It was not much, but it was enough for us to see around us, allowing us to walk fast without tripping on anything. We made it through the lounge, taking off our shoes on the way and finally reached our destination. She pushed me onto the bed and I propped up on my elbows, watching her as she began to strip off her clothes in front of me. Her eyes were full of pure desire as she took off her red vest, tossing it carelessly on the floor. She kept looking at me as she slowly started to unbutton her shirt, revealing a gorgeous lacy crimson bra, driving me fucking crazy. Well, crazier. I gasped as I saw the matching thong when she took off her sexy black shorts, and I shuddered in anticipation. I was aching for her touch. She walked to the bed and crawled on top of me in a fucking sexy way, causing a pool of wetness to form between my thighs. She straddled me and ran the tip of her fingers from my cheek, down the valley between my breast, to my belly, tracing circles on it. Fuck, I needed more. I sat up and reached to kiss her, and she responder eagerly, sliding her tongue in my mouth, each of us battling for dominance. All too soon, she pulled away from the kiss, only to whisper in my ear.

"I need you."

I gasped at her words, and she undid my bra before tossing it aside with the rest of our clothes.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," she said before pushing me back on the bed and taking one of my breast in her mouth.

I moaned loudly as I felt the cold metal of her piercing brush against my hard nipple, and I tangled my hands in her hair. She continued sucking on my breast before taking care of the other, slowly, taking her time, making me feel things I'd never felt before. She made her way up to my neck and sucked on it for a moment, whilst one of her hands run down my body and expertly unbuttoned my shorts. She kissed down my neck, my chest, stopping once again at my breast, then tracing patterns on my stomach with her tongue, sliding my shorts down my legs as she did so. She had to pull away from me to take them off me, causing me to moan in discontentment at the lack of her. But she was back in a second, this time kissing her way up my legs. I clutched at the sheets beside me, all coherent thought wiped away from my brain when she gently pulled at the hem of my thong with het teeth. She played with it for a moment, smirking at the unholy words that escaped my mouth. She finally removed from me the offended item and hovered about my ridiculously wet pussy, kissing the inside of my thighs, running her hands up and down my sides until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck, Emily, please get on with it!" I pleaded, impressing myself that I had actually managed to form a coherent sentence.

She quickly licked the length of my slit, and I arched my back at her touch. She started working her magic against my clit, stroking, licking, sucking, making full use of her tongue piercing, causing me to gasp and moan loudly, my fists still clutching at the shit.

"Oh, fuuuuck," I cried as she thrust a finger inside me, starting to move it in and out slowly.

She took her time, pleasuring me with her tongue and finger, keeping me at a lever of pleasure I didn't even think was possible. She replaced her tongue with her thumb and added a second finger to the fist as she kissed her way up my body to kiss me. I almost came just by tasting myself in her mouth. She not fucking me. She was making love to me, slowly and beautifully, and I had never experienced something so fucking perfect in my life. She made me feel like the most important thing to her, and I wrapped my arms around her and pushed us closer, as she buried her head in my neck, kissing and licking it, whilst her hand continued to drive me closer to the edge. I clung tight to her, moaning at every thrust, and she began to move faster inside me when she felt that I was fucking close. I cried out and swore loudly as I felt it coming. If it was possible to die of pleasure, then surely I wouldn't survive this. She moved faster and faster, causing me to cry out and swear loudly. She pulled away from my neck and looked in my eyes, then stopped dead for a moment, looking deep in my eyes.

"I love you," she said before starting to thrust again.

I felt the explosion coming and my walls clenched around her fingers, my body trashing violently, my hands digging my nails in the skin on her shoulders, probably leaving marks. She let her head fall on my shoulder, working even faster and harder in my cunt, repeating the same words again and again. "I love you, I love you, I love you…". She rode my orgasm with me until I couldn't take it anymore. I wasn't only seeing stars, I was fucking flying with them, not caring that I must've been screaming the whole fucking place down. Nothing counted at this moment but Emily's skin against mine, her fingers inside me, the words she was whispering in my ear again and again. If that was paradise, then I would agree to fucking die right now. She collapsed on top of me when I'd stopped trashing uncontrollably under her, taking me through the last of my aftershocks. Our breathings were fast and ragged, and a thin layer of sweat was covering our bodies. Her fingers were still buried deep inside me, and I moaned when she retired them, rolling on her back before licking them clean casually.

"Fuck me, that was incredible," she said after a while, when we'd come down from our heights.

I didn't even found the strength to answer that with words. There were absolutely no words that could even begin to describe what I was feeling right now. I rolled on my side and kissed her slowly and gently, trying to pour all my love in that kiss. There were no doubts left, no hesitation, no fear.

"Did you mean it?" she said, slightly pulling away. "What you said before," she explained, looking at my puzzled face. "Did you mean it?"

"Of course I fucking mean it!" I answered forcefully.

She sat up and looked at me, suddenly very serious.

"Were you scared?" she asked, her eyes boring into mine, as if she was looking right into my soul.

"Yes."

"Are you scared now?"

"No."

"Do you love me?"

"More than anything." I smiled at her. I knew now, I knew she loved me too, I'd seen it in her eyes, I'd felt it, I'd heard it. She'd wiped all my fears away, making me hers entirely and unashamedly.

"Fuck. Hold me?"

My smile widened and I opened my arms, inviting her to cuddle on my side. I held her all night, watching her breath steady as she fell asleep, stroking her hair, kissing her head before falling asleep myself, a smile on my face, happier than I'd even been in my whole life.

So that leads us to this morning, when I was woken up by my favourite voice in the whole world.

"Morning beautiful"

I opened my eyes to look at her. It was real then. She was looking at me with so much love in her eyes I almost cried. She was lying on her side, propping on her elbow, her head resting on her hand. You know that old disco song, Heaven Must Be Missing An Angel? That was the song playing in my head right now. Yup, you got it, a whole fucking choir singing in my head at the beauty of the living goddess lying in bed with me. And she was mine. Fuck me, I was one lucky girl.

"Morning babe," I answered sleepily, leaning to kiss her gently.

I felt her smile in the kiss and it sent a shudder down my spine. She was so fucking cute.

"Do you know what I want?" she said, pulling back a bit and looking at me with a cheeky smile.

"Hmmm?" I mumbled, butterflies forming in my stomach in anticipation of her answer.

"Breakfast!" Okay, well maybe not, then.

"Fuck, baby, you're evil."

She laughed in the most adorable way and I couldn't help but doing the same.

"This isn't even my place!" I said between giggles. "how d'you want me to cook you breakfast if I don't even know where the things are?"

"Well, who said I wanted you to _cook_ me breakfast?"

She winked at me, a filthy look on her face. Oh god. I leaned again to kiss her and grant her wish, but she stopped me halfway, putting her hand on my chest.

"_But_," she objected, "now that you talk about it, I do want you to cook me breakfast."

The smirk on here face widened, and my face fell at her words. Fuck, she was good.

"All right, Fitch girl," I mumbled grumpily before sitting on the edge of the bed, and putting on my clothes that were lying next to the bed, "but I'm going to make you pay for that later."

"Deal," she said with a triumphant smile, and she spanked me when I got up. Yeah, you heard me, she fucking spanked me.

"Oooh, when did you become all dominant?" I asked, laughing.

"I dunno, you seem to inspire it in me. Now come on, Campbell, get it done!"

I got out of the room laughing. God I loved this girl. She was so fucking shy when I met her, always blushing at compliments and when I was flirting with her. Now she was becoming bolder everyday, and she was starting to get the upper hand in our little games. She was fucking enjoying it, and to be honest, so was I. Of course I made her breakfast, struggling to find how the damn kitchen worked, but doing it anyway. It was a damn fine flat, American kitchen with a bar, so you could communicate with the lounge whilst cooking, no dining table but a large coffee table, and like I said, a bar. How fucking cool was that, eh? It was spacious but not huge, with lots of windows and a small balcony. It was quite cosy as well, the colours were bright and warm, but it was still modern. Both Katie and Emily in one flat. I loved it. So anyway, after a good half an hour of battling with the kitchen and sometimes getting burned, I managed to make her a decent breakfast and bring it into her bed. She was lying on her bed texting, still naked, and she welcomed me – and her breakfast – with a huge smile as I walked into the room. We ate it together, or rather she ate it and I watched her, waiting for her to finish it so I could have my own breakfast. I made love to her slowly and lovingly, kissing every part of her body, learning it and discovering its wonders. There was nothing like that. Everything in Emily was fucking perfect, and I gave all of myself to her, to pleasure her, to bring her to the fucking stars. I brought her to her climax and rode her orgasm with her, kissing her, telling her that I love you, then kissing her again. I couldn't have enough of her, and as we lied in each other arms I found myself wondering how we'd managed to wait that long before touching each other that way.

We stayed in bed until lunchtime, and I reluctantly got dressed and headed home to shower and wait for the time I'd get to see Emily again. She had some stuff left to take care of with her sister in the afternoon, so I'd be alone until tonight. Maybe I'd go out for a bit, or meet Emily's friends, I liked them, they made me feel at ease with them. I got home on my feet, it was about thirty minutes away fro where I lived, so not that far. I reached the little red house that I was really proud of, only to find a black envelope pinned to the dark blue door. I got it off the door and took it inside with me, crashing on my couch and curiously opening it. There was a big "C" written on the back of the enveloped, and I frowned as I took out the white paper that it contained. My heart stopped straight for a moment when I unfolded it, finally seeing what it was.

A drawing. If was fucking beautiful, drawn in black and white, with amazing details. And it was a fucking drawing of Emily.

**So here it is, I tried to update soon, I hope the chapter is ok! Feel free to tell me what you think, and thank you for reading it take care!**


End file.
